A Whole New World
by CluckCluckGoesTheChicken
Summary: A Hinata Centric! Read along as Hinata faces her greatest trials of life, and conquers the demons that haunt her in the night, literally! Eventually a GaaHina fic


Alright. This is my very first Fan Fiction. Just to let you know it is based on Hinata. It was EVENTUALLY become a GaaHina fic, but please don't let that stop you from reading this fic! :D

Eventually, this MAY, I haven't actually made up my mind on a few of these pairings, but it may also be a slight NaruHina(Just before she meets Gaara), ShikaTema, SaskuIno, NaruSakura or a LeeSakura. But like I said, GaaHina is the main pairing later in the story, so there won't be much of these other couples anyways. Review and give me your opinion on any of the mentioned couples or one that you like that I may be able to include a bit of. :3

The story begins very early on in Hinata's life. Time skips will take place. Constructive Criticism is very much accepted, but no flames please. I want to hear everyone's opinion. :3

_**I OWN NO CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, AND I STAKE NO CLAIM TO THEM.**_

Please enjoy! :33

_Hiashi's POV_

He could hear his wife's cries from outside of the door. For a split moment, he wondered how painful the brutal process of child birth actually was. He would have much rather preferred to be by his wife's side while she birthed the heir to the Hyuga's Main Branch, but he was quickly rushed out of the room when her contractions had started. He hoped for a strong young man, who would lead the clan to victory as a shinobi and a politician. His thoughts were broken by the cry of a child.

He rushed into the room as quickly as he could. There on the bed was his young wife. She held the young babe wrapped in a pink blanket.

_Pink blanket..._

'A girl. He would train her hard. She will still be expected of everything her male counter part would have been', he thought. Hiashi watched as his wife quietly wept over their precious child. She clutched the child closely. She had been waiting for this day for a very long time. Hiashi knew this. She was always in the nursery, rearranging this, and rearranging that.

"Everything must be perfect Hiashi", she would reply when he questioned her.

All her hard work would finally pay off. They had an heiress.

After several years of trying for a child, he was very relieved that his wife had finally become pregnant.

The young girl had her mother's hair. A beautiful color that resembled the color of an egg plant. Although her hair was still very short and there was very little of it, he could tell it would be just as beautiful as her mother's one day.

Hiashi would admit, he was rather upset when his wife birthed a girl instead of the male he had hoped for, but once he walked over to his wife, and the child reached her arms towards him, begging to be held by him, he just couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"What shall we name her?" His wife asked.

She looked completely exhausted from the child birth. He placed a strand of his wife's hair back in place behind her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead

"Hinata." He replied

"Place in the sun?" She asked. Hinata let out a light giggle at the look of her mother's face.

"Actually, I think it will suit her just fine." Her mother recanted, snuggling the baby close to her face.

_**SEVEN YEARS LATER**_

_Hinata's POV_

'Gosh. I wish mommy would hurry up and pop this baby out already.' A now seven year old Hinata thought to herself. Hinata had been quietly dancing outside of the door in which her mother was currently giving birth to her younger sibling.

"Daddy, do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Hinata asked her father.

"I don't know Hinata. Why don't you go train and dispose of all your extra energy?" 'God knows she could use it' Hiashi thought the last part quietly.

"Alright daddy...Will you send someone to get me when the baby gets borned?" She asked quite adorably.

"Of course... Hinata, take Neji with you." He didn't want another kidnapping attempt on his weak daughter.

"Okie Dokie" Hinata skipped off to find Neji, who just happened to bump into her right as she turned a corner in the Hyuga Compound.

"Neji! Please assist me in my training!" She asked fiercely. She wanted to be just as strong as daddy one day.

Neji simply shrugged and walked to the training grounds, a happy Hinata falling in step behind him.

It amazed Hinata how confident Neji was in everything he does. She watches sometimes as he trains with her father. She wises she was as skilled as cousin Neji, then maybe father wouldn't yell so much during training sessions. Mommy just says Neji special. Genius special, but Hinata doesn't really know what that means, or why it would make her father seemingly love Neji more than her. She didn't dwell on these thoughts much longer, for she laid her eyes on the Hyuga training grounds. She was quick to grab her Kunai and throw then at the target. Neji turned and looked at her with bored eyes. She couldn't help but blush a bright red. 'Now what does Neji-kun think of me...?'

Neji took a set under a large oak tree. nothing was said between the two as Hinata threw her kunai at the target. Not a single one of her set of seven hit the bulls eye. They all hit the outer most layer. She sighed. She decided to slow things down a bit. She held her throwing stance and focused on her aim.

"Spread your legs more" Neji said. Hinata complied, and threw the Kunai. It hit the layer right beside the bulls eyes. Whoa. She never expected that. She had always kunai throwing was all about aim, but adjusting her stance had most certainly affected her aim positively.

"Thank you, Neji-kun"

"Hn" was the only reply she received.

Before she could ask for some more pointers on her kunai throwing, she heard a call.

"Hinata-sama, your young sister has been born!" called a Hyuga Member. She squealed with utter glee, quickly racing to the room where her baby sister would be waiting.

Once arriving to the door, she almost ran Neji over.

'How did he get here so quickly..? I didn't even see him on the way here.'

"Window" He stated rather bored.

That certainly cleared things up. Wait...they were on the second floor! Neji certainly amazed her with his skill and talent. He was certainly someone she looked up too.

She looked at the bed, expecting her mother to be there, holding the child. Instead, there was a bundle of sheets. She giggled, why was mommy playing hide and seek at a time like this?

Hinata walked up to the bed and peeked under the sheets. Why were mommy's eyes closed like that? She must just be really tired. Right? Hinata had heard of death, and was familiar with it, the Hyugas were shinobi after all, but there was no way this horrible thing had happened to HER mommy.

She tugged on the nurses dress.

"When will mommy wake up from her nap?" She asked sweetly.

The nursed made a pained face. 'What do I say...?' The nurse thought to herself. Surely there was some way she could put this gently... Or perhaps the girl's father should do so, but she didn't want to shrug the poor girl off. Hyugas were strong, this girl can take it, even if she is only 7 or so...right? The nurse bent down towards Hinata.

''I'm sorry, but your mommy isn't going to wake up, Hinata. She's in a much better place now."

"But mommy said she would read me and my baby sister or brother a story right after they was borned." she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sure your mommy meant that, but some things in life are out of control." The nurse said with a pained smile. This would never be easy, no matter how many times she has done it. In fact, it seemed to get worse.

Hinata burst into tears, running for the door. She ran all the way to the Hyuga Garden. He mother planted and tended these flowers with her. She made her way slowly to the beautiful Sakura Tree. It shaded a lovely stone bench underneath it. Her mother often told her the story of how the tree came to be in the Hyuga Compound's garden.

_**FLASH BACK**_

****_"Do you, Hiaytia, take Hiashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do", she answered tearfully._

_"Do you Hiashi, take Hiaytia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do", Hiashi answered._

_"Then I_ _hereby declare you as husband and wife. Let us plant this sakura tree in memory of this day and a memory of your ever growing love for each other"_

_Hiaytia gazed at the young sapling of a sakura tree. Wilting and looking quite pitiful. _

_"Couldn't they have found a healthier sakura sapling than this...?" he new husband pondered out loud._

_"It just needs some tender love and care. A nice and heavy watering should help with the slight wilting of the branches. She'll be good as new ina few days time." She said with a smile._

_Hiashi placed his dirty hands on the side of Hiaytia's face, and kissed her. Hiaytia didn't even care that he had dirtied up her face and smeared her make up. _

_They gazed at the sakura tree, completely oblivious to the whole outside world._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Hinata found it hard to believe that story. The hard glares her father would send her mother over the dinner table were the complete opposite of the lovely story her mother had told her some years back as she sat on this very same bench.

She knew not everything was okay in her parents relationship. Often she would hear her mother crying at night, or sitting on this very bench, weeping and clutching to the sakura tree as if her whole life depended on it.

These episodes didn't begin until a few months ago. Hinata had just recently started her training at the academy, and she came home one day to hear her parents arguing over her. Her father was insisting that something be done to further train Hinata, because she wasn't strong enough.

At the time, this confused Hinata, because she wasn't the worst in her class. Naruto was. The blondy just could keep himself in check.

Now Hinata was beginning to understand the argument.

Hinata was often told of her position of heiress of the Hyuga Clan, and all the responsibility she would have once it became time to lead said clan.

Hinata's father didn't think she was strong enough. Her mother did though. That is what all the fights were about. Hinata's mommy was just defending her.

Hinata would have to get stronger. To please her father, but most importantly, to please her mother.

_I can do this. For mother. _

A slight drizzle quickly turned into rain the day Hinata's mother died.

...So? Did you enjoy that? The next part will probably be the test Hinata will have to take in order to pass to get her headband. Yes, she will still have her little crush on Naruto :3

This story will only follow the actual story line until after the chunin exams arc. Then it will take off on amazing adventures!

I hope...

Anyways, read and review! :D


End file.
